Open Flame
by Ami Uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>Roy is drunk and Ed comes to his rescue...but will Roy let him leave again? Sequel to Heat, Yaoi, Lemon</html>


**Ami: Okay, so, for everyone who has been craving a sequel to Heat, here you go!**

**Itachi: -sulking- It still isn't fair. I'm supposed to be the star of the show!**

**Roy: Ha-ha. I get more of my Edward…**

**Ed: Roy, be nice! –smacks Roy in the head with automail arm-**

**Roy: -falls to the floor, bleeding- **

**Itachi: -laughing so hard that he falls too- **

**Ami: Noooo! Uh, here's the story! –runs after Ed with a cast-iron skillet-**

Open Flame

Roy stared sullenly into his whiskey, and then sighed and pushed one hand through his hair. It had been almost a month now since that day, the day Edward had kissed him and by now he should be able to forget those few seconds. He lifted the shot glass, then drained it and let his mind wander back to its inevitable conclusion. It could be a fluke, of course; heat was known to do strange things to the human mind. But the more he thought about that, the more unlikely it seemed. Ed was just…amazing. Four weeks later, he could still feel that lithe, slender body arching to meet his. He could still feel the overwhelming heat of that kiss, and just the memory had his entire body tightening with lust. The door to the bar flew open and he looked up and almost felt those golden eyes meet his. Edward's eyes were narrowed into a glare and this close, he looked simply…glorious. His searching eyes locked with Roy's across the room and Roy tapped the wooden surface of the bar, a silent request for another drink. The bartender slapped down another shot of whiskey and Roy downed it, enjoying the heat that rippled down his throat and settled in his belly. Then he rose and walked over to Edward, trying to ignore the way the room was trying to spin. He ended up falling into Edward's arms and when he looked up, he saw the pale pink flush that moved over Edward's golden skin and he decided it was more trouble than it was worth to stand on his own again. Edward blushed even more when he realized that Roy had no intention of moving and glared at his commanding officer, then sighed and pushed his hand through his golden blonde hair. "Let's get you to bed, Mustang." Roy chuckled under his breath. "You just can't wait, can you?" The words were soft, but the heat in them was audible. Edward glared at him and lifted him up, getting Roy to lean on him. They made their slow, clumsy way to Roy's house, but when they got to the steps, Roy realized that he wouldn't be able to make it alone. He looked up at Edward in a silent request for help and Ed sighed heavily before helping him up to the master bedroom, following the quiet instructions from his commanding officer. It wasn't until they got there that Roy realized just where they were. Slowly, he stood and walked over to his bed, exaggerating his stumble until Edward came after him, holding him up until he was able to sit down, and Roy was suddenly hyperaware of the brush of Ed's skin on his. He turned in Ed's arms and kissed him, soft and slow and Edward's mouth opened on a soft moan. Every nerve in Roy's body burst into open flame at Edward's touch, and before either one of them realized what was going on, Ed's back was pressed into Roy's bed, his beautifully slender body arching into every touch. Roy was lost, saturated in heat and pleasure as Edward's hands trailed over his back almost tentatively. Then Ed spoke. "Wait." Roy whined softly in the back of his head, but he stopped, his hands poised over the zipper of Edward's pants, every nerve in his body begging him to keep going. Edward was trembling with his reaction to Roy's passion. "Will this stop you from getting the job?" Even drunk and half-mad with lust, Roy could hear the pain in Ed's voice. "No. Nothing can stop me from getting the job now. I'm within inches of being able run for Furer and win. Don't use my ambition to prevent this, Edward." Ed glared at him and bucked once, hard enough that Roy could feel the hard ridge of Edward's need rub into him. "I'm not trying to prevent this, dickhead. I just don't want to be responsible for you losing the damn job." Roy chuckled and kissed Ed again, using all the skill he had, and Ed fought back, bucking hard and pushing Roy just as hard as Roy was pushing him. Edward moved like liquid wildfire, all fire and fury and beauty. Roy wasn't sure what happened to his clothes-or Ed's for that matter- but in that moment, it didn't matter. His mouth moved over the silken skin of Edward's throat, savoring the sandalwood scent of the younger man's skin, loving the way Ed moaned and arched into him. His mouth found Edward's cock and Ed whimpered his name when he slid his lips over the younger man's erection. Ed's weight in his mouth got him even hornier, and before now he hadn't even been aware that was possible. Ed whined as he got closer to orgasm, and then he pulled away. Roy almost whined when Ed's hand dragged him back up and then Ed whispered something that made Roy's body tighten with anticipation. "I want you to fuck me." Roy turned Ed and the younger man rolled over and rose to his hands and knees, looking back at Roy as though he were waiting and Roy lost what little was left of his sanity. He bucked once, moving slowly so that Ed could get used to his size and the younger man's head fell back. He felt so damn good that Roy could barely breathe. Edward whimpered and Roy started moving inside him, slow and gentle until Edward's hips rocked back in a silent demand, and Roy's body reacted before he could stop himself. Passion pulsed higher and higher with every buck and moan, until both of them were infinitely close to the climax. Roy shuddered and slammed into Ed one more time and pleasure rippled through him, sending him soaring into pure ecstasy. Ed screamed and shuddered slowly, his body relaxing degree by degree until he was limp on Roy's bed, with Roy sprawled out across his back. They were both sticky with sweat and mess, but neither one could find the energy to move. Finally, Roy managed to roll off and stumbled to the shower. It wasn't long before Ed joined him and when Roy turned to welcome him, he could tell that their love affair wouldn't be ending after this night.

Roy smiled as Ed sauntered back to the bed they shared and held out his hand in welcome. It had been three years since that first night, and the passion had never died. It was never easy to love –or even live with- Ed, but he wouldn't give this up for any prize in the world. They had discovered just how much love was possible together and throughout the entire ordeal, Roy had found what he couldn't live without in the beautiful man standing in front of him.

**Ami: So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it…and if you want me to write more EdxRoy, let me know…by reviewing! Or sending me a message…that works too… **


End file.
